


Bubblegum Boy

by Scarlet_Ribbons



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Barely legal Jensen, Bottom Jensen, Community: smpc, Dirty Talk, M/M, Reckless Driving, Riding, Seductive Jensen, Top Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:51:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7569559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Ribbons/pseuds/Scarlet_Ribbons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's a pretty little thing trying to get to Hollywood. Jared's just gonna give him what he needs, is all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubblegum Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Theboys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theboys/gifts).



> For smpc!
> 
> 1) I'm a fairly reasonable person. But lately, I've been kind of losing my patience with people telling me what I should or shouldn't write. I advise you to look at the tags one more time before commenting about how you hate that I wrote bottom Jensen. Enough already. This is bottom Jensen. I have stories that are not going to be bottom Jensen. Please redirect yourself to those. The rest of you, though, enjoy!
> 
> 2) theboys, you've been putting up with my shit for a long while now. Here's my half of our little exchange- I know it's not what I promised, but I hope you like it anyway! ;D thank you for bouncing things around with me, you wonderful soul. 
> 
> 3) ShadowBiscuit, thank you so much for helping me up when I fall and picking me back up when I cry. You're the love of my life <3
> 
> 4) Last but definitely not least, thank you to the amazing trendykitty for making my life so much easier and seeing this process along the way. You are unbelievable.

Jared first sees his bubblegum boy hanging out on the side of a nowhere road, clouds of dust blooming around his unreliable tennis shoes. He’s got only a backpack on, something threadbare and minimum, and he’s gazing right at Jared as if he knows this is his lucky day. His mouth is full of pink sticky stuff, a bubble swelling round and pretty before popping over spit-shiny lips. He flags Jared down without a word, only an innocent flutter of long eyelashes.

Jared screeches to a stop, his boot trapped against the brake as if he fears he’ll accidentally leave the pretty boy behind in a cloud of dust and lost dreams. He lowers the window, leaning an arm on the glass as the boy saunters forward to meet him. He smiles, white teeth, cinnamon freckles, and crinkled green eyes, arm pressed to Jared’s car door as he snaps another bubble.

“Hey, Mister.” The boy coos, shoe scuffing at the dirt innocently. “Think you could get me to Hollywood?”

Jared grins right back, tipping his stetson as he unlocks the passenger door. “I can certainly try.” His head’s filled with pictures and films, gorgeous teenager on a big screen with that same, sultry gaze. “You an aspiring actor or something?”

“Nah.” The boy goes around the truck and hitches himself into the passenger seat with no problem, huffing out a sigh as he hits the leather. “My mom’s an actress. Gonna find her, if I can, ‘cause my dad’s a shithead and a gambler. Basically lost us our house.” He looks out at the flat plains of sand and sparse cacti, teeth and tongue still working. Jared can’t tell if he’s seeing the pink of his skin or the gum, but either way it’s intriguing.

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Jared drawls, leaning back a little as his wrist flicks over the steering wheel. With the straight, almost empty road, it’s not as much of a risk to let the truck drive itself, but he’s got his hand on the wheel just in case. He casts a hooded glance towards the boy, who’s looking back at him with his lip tucked between his toothpaste commercial teeth and a plush, luxurious smile. “Name?”

“Don’t give my name to strangers,” the boy pops another bubble soundly, and it bursts over his mouth. Residue clings stubbornly to his lips, and he tugs at it with his teeth, his eyes never leaving Jared’s. His tongue soon curves after, a wet flash of pink before it vanishes into his mouth.

“Bet you don’t,” Jared agrees comfortably, clutching the wheel. “Jared Padalecki. Now I’m not a stranger anymore, right?”

“Smooth,” the boy snorts, but he’s gazing at Jared almost shyly, like he's not entirely sure what to say. Just like Jared’s looking at him, at the perspiration glittering along the boy’s neck and gathering in a little pool in the hollow of his throat. At the slightly damp, softly-spiked hair standing up in blond and brown tufts. At the freckles that brown in the oven-heat of the sun. “You flirt with anyone that gets into your truck?”

“You get into anyone’s truck?” Jared shoots back, one hand drumming against his knee almost absently as he glances at the road for a moment. Still empty. Jared's not sure entirely what he expected. When he looks back, the boy’s scooted just the slightest bit forward, and he’s still chewing his gum, still fixated on Jared like a sultry cat.

“Only the hot ones,” the boy purrs, leaning his elbows on the partition between their seats. “The ones with the stubble and the boots and the _yes ma’am, no ma’am_ thing going for them. The, _shouldn’t, wouldn’t, won’t_ type of guys with dicks that don’t quit.”

Jared closes his eyes for just a second, tries to remember how to breathe and formulate proper sentences, meets the boy's emerald feline gaze. When he speaks again, he sounds a little hoarse, a little deprived. It’s pretty much a weakness, letting the boy know he’s got his work cut out for him. “And you think I’m that kinda guy?”

 _“Puhleeze,”_ the boy runs his pink, wet tongue over the seam of his lips and reaches out, thumb and forefinger clasping the brim of Jared’s hat before he peels it off and plops it on his own head with an almost inaudible thump. “Guys like you, so polite, never touching unless I swear I'm cross-my-heart-hope-to-die legal. Polite until you get a taste, that is. Bet you’ve got a wild side the size of the Mojave, don’t you, big boy?”

Jared swallows the lump in his throat and casts a half warning, half playful look at the kid. His fingers tighten around the steering wheel as he clears his throat. “I’m just looking for now, y’know. I really have no intention of doing anything to a bratty boy like you.” he taunted, his eyebrows arched with a challenge. “I wouldn’t want you to break, after all, delicate thing that you are.”

The boy’s emerald eyes flare with an indignant spark. “I can take anything you have to give.” He swears, crossing his heart with the tip of one finger as if that’ll seal the deal for Jared. Jared sets one elbow on the wheel and gives the boy a skeptical look, and the boy plows on. “Come on, Mister. I won’t disappoint,” he wheedles, big-eyed and eager. So fucking eager. Jared doesn’t know how to react, besides from his breath hitching almost dramatically.

“You don’t even know what you’re asking for,” he starts almost faintly, a last-ditch attempt to remain reasonable, and the boy makes a sound like a whine as he presses even closer to Jared. He’s practically clinging to Jared’s arm, now, hip to hip, and it doesn't look like he's going to quit. Jared goes still, his fingers trembling slightly against the steering wheel.

“I fucking hate when people say that,” the boy hisses, and then his mouth crashes right into Jared’s. Jared makes a noise like a gasp or a groan, really something in between, and the boy collides against him like a force of nature. “‘M perfectly capable of making my own decisions.”

“Please,” Jared breathes, fingers moving to cradle the boy's slender hips. Sharp hip bones press against his palm as he pushes into them, the boy’s t-shirt too thin to really conceal much of his body from Jared. Jesus, he’s got to be making a mistake, but he’s too far along to back out now and he _can’t._ The boy’s already rubbing against him eagerly, and Jared quickly grabs a paper cup in one of the cup holders and pushes it at him. The boy quirks an eyebrow before spitting the gum out, and then he’s right back against him again.

It’s impossible not to get aroused, and as Jared’s cock strains against his jeans, the boy takes notice. He finally smiles, white teeth glittering as he lowers his head, and Jared feels the hat’s brim brush against his forehead as the boy pops the button of his jeans.

“Come on, cowboy,” the boy whispers, bubblegum breath curling along the shell of Jared’s ear. He trails his tongue along Jared’s earlobe as if he’s trying to tease him into fucking him silly, and it’s starting to get really hard to deny the challenge. Literally. Jared sucks in a breath as his cock is freed from its denim confines, and the boy wastes not even a minute before folding like butterfly wings and bending over it.

“H-Hey, what-” Jared’s slender fingers find themselves in paintbrush hair as the boy closes his mouth around the head of his cock, and he almost immediately bucks upwards eagerly. “O-Okay, that’s… Jesus.” He swears, the wet warmth enveloping his cock and cutting off any signals to his brain; the kid hollows his cheeks, and he feels the head of his cock hit the back of the boy’s throat. The car swerves dramatically over the lines of the empty road as Jared bucks his hips almost violently.

“Goddamn,” the boy curses. “Looks like you’re big everywhere, huh, cowboy? Don’t know if I can take you down fully, but I can try.” He winks at Jared before slinking down even further and encompassing all of his cock in wet, tight heat. “Gotta get you ready for me, don’t I? Can’t go down on all of you in one go, I really might break-”

“Jesus _fuck,”_ Jared grits his teeth, watching as the boy lowers between his legs in the tight, cramped space below and gets to sucking him off neatly. “God, you’re filthy,” he accuses. “You got a line of guys who give you what you want? Breaking their hearts and running, giving them what they want for a few moments.” The boy blinks up at him lazily, plump lips wrapped tight around his cock, but doesn’t say anything. He’s not even fucking struggling for this, going down like he does it every other day. “Pretty thing like you, leaving a string of broken hearts all along the West.” He tips his head back, chestnut hair clinging to the headrest of the seat from the humidity, and bemoans whatever this gorgeous boy wants from him. “And I’m next.”

The boy pulls away with a wet pop, reminding Jared of his bubblegum, and then he boosts himself back onto Jared’s lap and rubs his fingers along the underside of Jared’s cock. “It’ll be so good,” he promises, “I’ll make it the best sex you’ve ever had. All you gotta do is let me sit on your cock, Jared, I swear.” He says earnestly, almost desperate in his promise, and Jared nods helplessly because he doesn’t really have a choice. He’d probably give his bubblegum boy whatever he wanted.

The boy’s eyes light up, and he undoes the button of his jeans, shimmying them down his legs, and Christ, he’s not wearing underwear. Jared hears the clink of a belt buckle being tossed aside and hitting the door before landing in a little heap on the floor, and the boy crawls over him, lining the seam of his ass with Jared’s dick. It’s simple and gut-wrenching, the way the boy slides down onto him, the way he keeps going until his knees are digging into Jared’s hips and he’s arched from how deep into him Jared gets.

“Y-You okay?” Jared grits out, hands unsure where to touch. They flutter like butterflies around the boy’s body before settling on his ribcage, stroking up and down. The boy bends and jerks, nodding frantically and emitting short, stuttered little breaths as he stretches over Jared’s cock. He’s panting and mewling, gripping Jared’s dusty, plaid shirt, and being inside him is unbelievable. Jared makes a strangled sound and bucks up into the boy’s body, and the boy whines almost tragically.

“C-Come on,” the boy coos, “I’ve never been s-split apart like this, Jared. Omigod, it’s so good, it’s so g-good.” He stammers, hips bumping against Jared’s. “How are you even real? Y-You’re so goddamn big, Jesus.”

“Eloquent,” Jared supplies, and the boy rolls his eyes with a well-timed bounce. He gyrates and rocks his hips against Jared’s, working circles over Jared’s body and taking every inch until he’s gasping for breath. It’s like watching him ruin himself in all the best ways, and Jared is captivated, mesmerized, doesn’t dare to look away. 

The sun streams in through the window and catches on the boy’s caramel freckles as he tips his head back and comes to a stop, running out of breath from working himself so hard. One of Jared’s fingers curl around the boy’s cheek, fingertip catching against one of his earlobes. He has one pretty green hoop clipped to his ear, and it matches his eyes. Jared aches for him, in only the best ways. He leans in, teeth catching on the hoop and tugging on it, and the boy whimpers. “If you want, I can-”

“Y-Yeah,” the boy gasps, chewing on his lower lip something fierce. “C-Can you- Um-”

Jared takes the boy’s hips and pulls him down firmly, all while thrusting up into him at the same time. The boy fucking _keens,_ high and sharp, and Jared thinks someone might come all the way out here to Bumfuck, Nowhere to see who’s screaming bloody murder. Bubblegum boy makes all these noises, keens and whimpers and mewls, his lip trembling like he wasn’t prepared for any of this. Like Jared’s wrecked him open and has to put him back together, which is a job Jared would have volunteered for anyway.

“You okay?” he asks anyway, gently.

“N-Not a kid,” the boy says almost petulantly, like he’s still trying to impress Jared. Jared’s starstruck by now, though, and nothing could change his mind anymore.

“Oh, I know you’re not, sweetheart.” Jared promises, stretching his hands so his fingertips graze the boy’s ribs. “You’re so fucking good for me, hunh? So ready to spread your legs and let me split you open, huh? You this sweet to every trucker, or am I just special, baby?”

The boy leans in, cherry-pink with embarrassment, desperate to prove himself. “ _It’s Jensen,”_ he breathes, and Jared traps the name against his lips and licks it into his mouth. Jensen. Jensen. “I- I tried… God, your fucking hands.” He curses, bones shifting under Jared’s palms. “I- It’s just never felt like this. _Good,_ like this, like I’m overflowing.” He gets moving again, inspired, and cups Jared’s cheeks. “I’m so into this look. Like you’re, you’re just so solid and _giant_ and you’re just gonna _eat me alive._ Make me fuckin’ cry, you know?”

Jared has no idea what this boy- Jensen -is thinking, but he nods anyway at the idea. His brain’s half melted at this point, completely useless, and all he can think about is how he’s still inside Jensen. He thrusts up into the boy again, deep enough this time that Jensen makes a shrill sound that echoes throughout the cab of the truck like a mating call hardwired into his brain. He’s so loud it’s almost ridiculous, but at the same time endearing, like he’s finding his own way to claim Jared back.

Jared takes a fistful of Jensen’s band tee and yanks him close for a wet, open-mouthed kiss. Smothering the sounds and swallowing them, and god, they’re sweet. He drinks them in and keeps them, presses his tongue to the roof of Jensen’s mouth and makes them his. Jensen is bubblegum and dreams, he’s pink and wet and opening so nicely for Jared, and Jared just can’t get enough of him. 

“Okay, okay-” Jensen sucks in a breath against Jared’s mouth and wiggles against him. “Come on, come on, fuck _me._ I’m not gonna break, Jared, I can take it, come on-”

“Alright, alright,” Jared groans, getting himself moving again and fucking up into Jensen. Though he moves slowly at first, trying to give the boy the full experience, it doesn’t take him very long to pick up a faster, even pace, and eventually, Jared’s completely fucked the slow pace into oblivion. He’s pistoning his hips against Jensen’s, really fucking giving it to him with his face buried between Jensen's neck and shoulder. He lays down bites and almost bruising kisses, marking Jensen. He doesn’t break Jensen but he takes him apart, reduces him to basic mewls and whimpers and groans and nothing else. Jensen at his simplest is beautiful, and Jared is crazy about him.

He’s got Jensen making these strangled little sounds, bouncing up and down against his thighs (which admittedly stings a little, but it’s hard to focus on that when he’s got Jensen looking so pretty on his cock), and he’s fucking dripping by now. Perspiration sliding down into the hollow of his throat where Jared laps it up like it’s ambrosia from the gods. It makes Jensen’s skin freckle with little diamonds and all these caramel colored spots that Jared wants to kiss.

“Jesus cocksucking-” Jensen’s foul, and it’s almost too much for Jared. “Oh, god, Jared. Imma- I’m gonna-” He whimpers, eyes squinching shut and eyelashes flickering like the wings of a weak bird. “Goddamn, Jared, _goddammit._ I- I need-”

“Mhmm.” Jared purrs, one hand cautiously wrapping around Jensen’s cock. He strokes over the slick skin, thumb swiping over the slit of Jensen’s cock, and shit, he’s so fucking wet for Jared, precome pearling over his slit and slipping down over his skin, and Jared wants to lick him clean. He cocoons Jensen’s cock, one hand still on the _steering wheel,_ and slides in deep, steady strokes.

“Oh my g-god your _hand,”_ Jensen breathes, marveling at the way the long fingers completely sheathe him. “Yeah, that’s right, cowboy. C’mon, finish me off, I’m almost th-there-” His breath hitches, head tipping back, as Jared’s hand glides, velvet, over his cock. “Jared, Jared, _Jared-”_

His name sounds like a prayer on Jensen’s tongue, even though Jensen’s spilling white and warm over his hand. Jensen groans, still fucking up into Jared’s fist, and Jared cranes back as he fills Jensen to leaking point. Jensen takes it so good, burying his face into Jared’s sticky-wet shirt with a fucked-out little cry, and Jared doesn’t even bother moving.

“Gonna be so sticky and gross,” Jensen says petulantly after a moment, the brat, and Jared rolls his eyes good-naturedly.

“Can’t say you didn’t want it,” Jared reminds him, rolling his hips. Jensen takes a moment to climb off, pulling his jeans up with a loose hand before plopping himself into the seat next to Jared again. Jared has a small crisis while he’s tucking himself in, doesn’t look away from the road.

There’s an odd  silence for a moment, during which Jared berates himself. He’s fucked the kid he picked up not half an hour ago, and he’s probably looking at _some_ kind of lawsuit if he squints. He waits restlessly, tapping his fingers against the wheel to some tune in his head. He waits as they melt miles away, and finally, right after they cross state lines, Jensen speaks.

“Hey…” he sounds unsure, almost shy, and Jared glances sideways at him with an eyebrow arched in question. “...You still gonna take me to Hollywood?”

Jared’s mouth tilts into an indolent smile. “I don’t see why not.”

Jensen blinks, looking relieved. “Well, I was thinking… Y’know, because you’ve probably been driving for a while, and… I could use something real greasy and unhealthy. Haven’t eaten for a while.” He rubs his stomach with his fingertips and bites his lip. “Maybe find a place to stay for the night?”

“Sounds good,” Jared agrees mildly, his gaze light on Jensen.

“Okay,” Jensen whispers, then also smiles, pearly, at Jared. “Hollywood awaits,” he adds, turning his head back to the road with a little, giddy laugh.

“Yeah.” Jared doesn’t know how long they’re gonna drive, whether or not he’s gonna stay with Jensen, but damn it all, he’s gonna take this boy wherever he wants to go. “Let’s get you to Hollywood.”


End file.
